Looking Up
by Skates16
Summary: We won!" Tina shrieked, turning to Artie. It was that damn smile that made her do it, it made her heart race and she couldn't resist, so she kissed him. Tina/Artie, Sectionals spoilers. One-shot


_I've been wanting to write a Tina/Artie one-shot for a while and finally got an idea! :) They have to be my no. 1 favourite couple of all time! Probably because I love Jenna/Kevin too and their twitter cuteness is just too much for me... XD Yeah so anyways this was written in like... I dunno, 30 minutes? At night... with me tired and sick so it's not the greatest piece of work, but its a start. Next would be a fic, as soon as I think of a plot... this is just pointless and cute. Enjoy!_

**Looking Up**

This was the most nerve wracking moment to ever happen in all their lives. Well, almost, Artie could think of something that was worse than waiting for the results for a show choir competition, but let's not bring that up. Artie had opted to sitting at the end of the aisle in his wheelchair so the group can make a quick getaway when they found out that they had lost. Somehow Tina had managed to get herself seated next to him, Rachel on her other side. Artie hazard a look at the girl and saw she was leaning forward in her chair, hands clamped tightly on the armrest. He saw her knuckles turning white as they were forced to listen to Rod Remington go on and on about himself and how he was honoured to be the one to present this award.

"If he doesn't hurry up, I'm going to punch him." Artie heard Tina mutter and he chuckled. She looked at him, surprised he'd heard that.

"I doubt that Tina, you're not one for violence." He said. Tina gave him a small smile and nod before turning her attention back to the stage. For some reason Artie then placed his hand over her tense one. Once again Tina looked at him, shocked by what he had done. "We did great."

"I know... it's just we weren't our best." Tina said, but then let go of the arm rest and then took Artie's hand in hers and sat back in the seat, her other hand also letting go. Rachel noticed Tina's hand move and quickly looked at the girl next to her. She saw Tina had finally relaxed so she returned her attention back to the stage as Rod eventually got around to announcing who the 2nd runner up was.

"It is with great pleasure that I award to Haverbrook School for the Deaf third place." Rod said and the crowd started clapping. Tina squeezed Artie's hand and he looked over to her.

"Hey, it's either first or second for us." He said, trying to calm her down. Tina just nodded. Artie then looked down the line of their other team mates. Rachel looked calm and relaxed, but her feet were tapping some sort of tune. Finn couldn't sit still, Mercedes was muttering to herself while Kurt looked like some wide eyed animal. Santana and Brittney were leaning forward while Matt and Mike were covering their eyes and then looking at the stage. Puck was slumped down in his seat, arms crossed, glaring at the judges on stage and Quinn looked really anxious and worried, looking at everyone and then back at the stage.

"Everyone's tense, you seem like the only one who isn't." Tina commented as the other glee group made it onstage to accept their third placement award.

"I was ramming myself into the wall earlier, remember?" He joked. Tina laughed, but stopped when Rod started speaking again.

"And that means second place goes to... Jane Addams Academy for girls!" Rod announced. The crowd clapped, all for one row who sat there in astonishment, mouths hanging open. Even Artie was shocked and was only waken by Rachel's voice.

"We won..." The girl had said and then suddenly it sparked the others to respond.

"We won... we won... we won?" Tina then found herself saying and looked over to Artie who had this huge grin on his face. She couldn't stop her heart from racing upon seeing that smile, the one thing she loved most about him. It was the damn smile and the rush of excitement that made her do it.

"We won!" Tin shouted and let go of Artie's hand, but leaning towards him and kissing him, like that time in the school hallways. Just as quickly as she'd kissed him she realized what she'd done and started to pull away, thinking up an apology when his hands stopped her head from moving away. He was kissing her back, which was something he hadn't done that day in the school. Tina's head was spinning, now totally confused as to what was going on. She thought that any romantic relations between the two had gone, they managed to get their friendship back together and decided not to speak of their date. But now... now...

Her heart was telling her to enjoy this while it lasted.

Which wasn't long as Tina was pushed by Rachel, causing her to fall forwards out of her seat and hand on Artie's lap instead. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, shocked.

"Tina, get up!" Rachel said and Tina quickly got to her feet and walked behind Artie's wheelchair, allowing everyone to go first to fetch their trophy. No one seemed like they had witnessed what had just happened and Tina sighed with relief. So then she pushed Artie's wheelchair towards the stage and stood with him at the bottom as the others climbed the stairs and fetched the trophy, the crowd applauding them.

As the rest of New Directions left the stage, Finn passed the trophy over to Artie. "You guys deserve to touch it too." He said.

"Thanks." Artie said as he placed the trophy on his lap as Tina then wheeled him out of the theater, in silence. There were so many things he wanted to say, to tell her. That he'd forgiven her for lying to him... I mean it had been a long time since that happened and yeah, he hadn't fully gotten over it... but he wasn't over Tina either. He wanted to kiss her again, to be with her... to be closer than they are now.

But Tina wasn't talking, all she did was help him to the bus and get on the wheelchair lift before she got into the bus. She took her seat at the back of the bus, earphones on loud so no one could talk to her. Artie couldn't go join her as he had to stay at the front.

No one understood why Tina wasn't as happy as everyone else.

_xXxXx_

Monday rolled along and the club all broke the news to Mr. Shue that they had won. After their performance, he'd promptly run out of the room with no reason why. For some reason Santana and Brittney knew why, but did not feel like sharing it with the rest of them so they all stopped asking. Since it was the end of the day, everyone then decided to head off home.

Tina sat on one of the chairs, considerably happier than she was at the end of Saturday. She was busy talking to Mercedes and Kurt and Artie couldn't help but look at her. The other guys had ditched already, Puck and Finn not wanting to be in the same room as one another and Mike and Matt went to celebrate with Brittney and Santana. Rachel said she had to go do some sort of singing practice and Quinn left at her own time, going who knows where.

Tina had noticed Artie sitting there watching her and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "Hey, I'll see you two tomorrow then." She told Mercedes and Kurt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping with us?" Mercedes asked and Tina just nodded, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Mercedes then looked at Artie who was wheeling himself over to them, then smiled and nodded, grabbing Kurt by the shoulder and taking him out. Kurt had no idea what was going on.

"Can we talk?" Artie asked as he came up to her.

"Sure, I just need to go to my locker first." Tina said, not wanting to do the talking in the glee room. Of course when they reached her locker she realized it looked like the hallway where she first kissed him (of course that hallway was actually at the other side of the school).

"About Saturday..." Here Artie trailed off, not knowing how to continue that sentence. Tina shut her locker and decided to help him out.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. The kiss." She said and then felt her heart break as the smile on his face started to fade. "But I have feelings for you... had..."

"Tina... I forgive you." Artie said and the girl paused, looking down at him. "Ok, I am still a bit hurt about it, but I guess I still like you without the stutter. I mean, we're friends again, aren't we?" Tina nodded. "So maybe..."

"You can like me without the stutter?" She filled in for him and Artie nodded. "So we're friends again, great."

"No, if you like... you could be my girlfriend." Tina had started walking away and upon these words being spoken she paused and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said in one breath, eyes slightly wide now. Tina dropped her bag and she stared at him, trying to figure out if this was some sort of dream or mean trick he was pulling on her. But once again the happy look on his face was fading and she knew he meant that.

"Yes." She finally said, walking towards him. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Artie asked, face brightening instantly. Tina laughed as he then adjusted his glasses, then sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Seriously." She said and kissed him again. Artie's hands went around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back. This one managed to go longer than their other two, before someone walked past yelling, 'Get a room!'

Tina broke away and laughed, before looking at Artie and playing with his hair. "You doing anything after school?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. So... you want to have wheelchair races again?"

"You're on."


End file.
